


V.J,, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-16
Updated: 2001-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CU makes an appearance on the Today Show and gets more than she planned on. . .





	1. V.J,, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Ok guys, i know I'm probably driving Dani nuts with my e-mail changes.  
Here's the low down. Preppy2be got old, I changed it  
(it was way back then press_secretary13) Then, I got cutiepiexoxo04@,  
and believe it or not, it won't let me access my account. Systems failure  
or whatever. So, after 3 days of driving myself nuts, I have a new e-mail!

Got it? So any other fan fics with the e-mail address of  
press_secretary13@, preppy2be@,cutiepiexoxo04@,  
are mine! Just to clear that up.

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, 'cept for Brian Porter, he's mine.  
Rating: PG  
Summary: C.J. makes an appearance at the Today Show with what she thought would be an annoying Mtv fill-in, and gets more than what she thought...  
Cj/New character

Feedback: As welcome as a new episode.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~++++++++++~~~~~~~~~~~+++++++++++++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~++++  
MONDAY MORNING  
C.J. Cregg was not a happy camper. Her entire briefing had been sabotaged by Sam, who forgot once more that she needed a heads-up. She was able to steer the question away, but knew she was going to be asked again in the afternoon. To make things worse, C.J. had to run the Today Show, and that alone was bad, she hated tv shows. And as final icing on the cake of disasters, C.J. had been told that Matt Lauer was ill, and they had gotten a VJ, yes, a VJ. It couldn't have been Brokow, or even someone who had a hint of politics. Whatever.

"Josh!"

C.J. swiveled on her chair as she leaned to see her best friend.

"Uh-oh," Josh said as he walked towards the press secretary's office.

"What does this mean?"

"Well, I thought maybe you could get me his autograph."

"Sure, let me just ask him during the segment, hey could I have your autograph?"

"C.J., sarcasm isn't your best feature."

"Shut up. You know I hate tv shows as it is, and now you tell me to get his autograph."

"Puh-lease?"

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

Josh walked a few steps into her office as he leaned in to tell her something.

"You wouldn't," C.J. said.

"Oh, I would."

"that was, what, 5 years ago!"

"Hey Donna-"

"Fine, fine, but if I look like an idiot, I will kill you."

"Great! See ya!"

Josh winked as he strolled out triumphantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C.J.'s P.O.V.

"Cj!"

I turned as I heard the director.

"Hey, Ryan, how are you?"

"Good. Listen up, I think someone already told you that Matt's sick, and we have Brian Porter on from MTV."

MTV. It couldn't have even been VH1 or something more mature.

"Great," I lied.

"He's really funny, and he knows about politics, which is why we don't have Katie on with him."

"Okey-dokey," I smiled.

"Ok, then. Listen, you're on soon, so let's take you straight to make-up."

Ryan pulled me through the staff as I was steered to the make-up artists.

"Sit down."

"Thanks."

I quickly found a magazine and skimmed through.

"Brian, in 10!"

I peeked from my magazine as I noticed this really cute guy sit next to me.

"Hi, Cj Cregg."

I gave out my hand as he smiled and shook back.

"Brian Porter. You're the press secretary, right?"

"Uh, yeah," I'm pretty surprised that he even knows who I am.

"I've seen you on CNN, and I was pretty sure that the tv added your height."

"No, that's all 6 feet of me."

"Wow, did you play any b-ball in college?"

b-ball?

"Yeah, forward."

"Cool. Our segment is in 20 minutes or so, in case you want to know what I'm gonna yap about."

Yap? Ok, this could be a potentially dangerous interview. Then again, he is cute....I sound like I'm in Junior high.

"Sure."

"Ok, we're going to touch and go on the school shootings, school vouchers, and maybe some of the budget. Is that okay?"

"Perfect."

"Great. Hey, um, hear me out here. I'm a political junkie, and I watch all of your briefings. Could I possibly have your autograph?"

He wants my autograph?

"Sure, but could I have yours?"

"Y-Yeah," he smiled again.

I smiled back, as I reached for some sort of White House pad in my overcoat. I began to sign my name on the bottom, when I noticed he was writing more than his name.....maybe i should too.

"Here," he handed me his note while I finished mine.

"All done," I said smiling.

Could I possibly have a *thing* for this MTV VJ?

I nodded to my own question as I read his note.

'I guess the tv didn't add that stunning face either.

-Brian Porter'

Wow. I so smiled.

I look up at him as he continued to read mine.

' I didn't know my vast array of viewers included an MTv VJ. Cj Cregg'

I was going to put something more....uh, flirty? No, romantic? Whatever, but anyway, I didn't cause i did not wanted to look like a fool if he didn't write anything and written materials are never good for me.

"Thanks," he flashed me those pearly whites.

"C.J.! Brian! In 5!"

We both stopped staring at each other as we smiled and the make-up people waved us off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Toby! C.J.'s on tv!"

Josh ran out of the communication director's office as he poked his head in Sam's office too.

"Sam, let's watch."

The trio made their way to the deputy's office.

"....President Bartlet believes that school vouchers should be available. If a family wants to send their child to a promising private school when their public one is failing, the government should provide."

"What do you say to the republicans on the hill?"

"With the bargaining chip that the public school's students might leave, the school and school's staff will raise the bar for their teachers and the curriculum, which would actually help public school. Competition does anyone good."

"Ok, thank you C.J. Cregg, telling us on the issues tearing apart Congress."

"Sure."

"Up next we have Al with our forecast. Al?"

Sam and Josh stood in shock.

"She didn't mess up."

"Well, she can beat your ass any day," Toby said.

"I meant, there was no nervousness, she usually bombs on tv shows.

"Thank you very much, Sam, for your confidence in C.J."

"I'm just saying Toby that she seemed much more relaxed."

"Yeah. I wonder if she drank any hard liquor before."

"Ok, you guys continue to wonder while i go do some real work."

"Thanks Toby."

"Sam, that was being sarcastic."

"So you're not going to do real work?"

"Sam, we are leaving to work on that speech."

"Ok," Sam sighed as he exited Josh's office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Ok, that's a wrap."

C.J. sighed as she took off the microphone and walked off the set.

"Very nice," Brian said while stretching a bit.

"Thank you, you too."

"I'm hardly the professional," he replied following her off set.

"What are you doing tonight?"

C.J. stopped in her tracks.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you doing anything because I would like to have your company for dinner."

"No, I have no plans," C.J. smiled.

"Good. Then that's a yes?"

"Sure."

"Great, how at seven o'clock. I'll pick you up."

"Ok, are we going to a formal restaurant?"

"Well, yeah. Le'Meurs."

"Ok, then, I'll be ready at seven."

"I'll see you then," Brian said as he was being pulled away for a touch-up.

"Yeah."

C.J. smiled as she walked away to retrieve her coat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cj!"

"Yes, Joshua," C.J. sighed as she looked up from her report.

"Did you get it?"

"Get what?"

"The autograph?"

"The autograph......the signature....."

"Waiting here."

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no," Josh circled C.J.'s desk.

"Well, yes I received a signature, but I really don't think you want it."

"C.J., I want it!"

C.J. sighed again as she took out the note.

"Here."

".....stunning features! God, C.J., who did you tell him I was?"

"I didn't tell him about you, dummy. He asked for my autograph, and I replied if I could have his. Now, I expected a simple name, but I received much more. Much more."

"C.J., tell me he's not gay."

"Josh, he's not gay, and even if he was, he's a very intelligent person."

"I know, but did you tell him you wanted the autograph for a guy?"

"No! I told him I wanted it, well, for me, sort of."

"He gave you this, for you?"

"Yes."

Josh choked out as he burst out laughing.

"What? What is so hard to understand that a nice-looking guy would give that to me?"

"Well, C.J., he's just not your type."

"Oh yeah? Well, I have a date with him so-"

C.J. gave out a shocked expression as she replayed what she said.

"C.J.? Did you just say what I think you-"

"Yes, yes I did," C.J. began, trying to sound as if she said it on purpose.

"You and Brian Porter from MTv?"

"Yes."

"Okey-dokey. Listen, when you see him, get me my autograph!"

"Fine," C.J. said watching him walk away.

"Oh, and C.J., maybe you'll be the most requested girl in D.C."

"What does that mean?"

"You've never watched Mtv, have you."

"No."

"It means that when a song is-"

"I lost interest already," she said beginning to read her report.

"Ok then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C.J. rushed home directly after her final briefing.

"What to wear....."

C.J. stood in front of her closet door as she looked at her watch.

"I have one hour."

C.J. rushed from what to wear, to the shower, to make-up, to hair, and just as she finished, she heard the doorbell ring.

"Ok, ok, I'm ready," she said walking towards the door.

"Hello," Brian said as he handed her a bouquet.

"Thank you, come in."

Brian nodded as he entered and took off his jacket as she went to put the flowers in a vase.

"You have a wonderful house," he said looking around.

"Thank you, do you want anything before we go?"

"Just some water, please."

"You bet," she poured some as she walked over to him.

"Thank you."

"What time are the reservations?"

"7:30. We have a few minutes," he said sitting down on the couch.

"Before we go, I need to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"If you work in MTv, why are you in D.C.?"

"Well, I don't take care of Spring Break. I only do the weekend countdowns, and during spring break they party in Cancun."

"You decided not to go?"

"Yeah, besides my little brother lived here, and I decided for my mom's peace of mind I'd check up on him."

"Ok," C.J. smiled as he swallowed the last drink of water.

"Ready to roll?"

"Yeah, sure." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The Date coming soon! 


	2. V.J,, The 2

The V.J. - part 2 

  

  

C.J. was walked into Le'Meur's hand in hand as she admired the lovely sorroundings that she would enjoy while dining. She had wanted to stop by here for at least lunch, but always had put it off, and was now glad she did.

"Porter for two," Brian told the head waiter.

"Porter...aha. Let me show you the way."

The waiter took two menus as he navigated them to the candlelight area by the windows.

"Here we go. someone will be by you two shortly."

Brian held out C.J.'s chair and smiled as he walked to his.

"So, I take it you haven't been here before?"

"Yeah, always wanted to, but never got around to it. How'd you know?"

"I noticed how you scanned every detail of the place."

C.J. nodded and scanned once more...this time for any republicans or congressmen.

"My little brother came here a couple weeks ago with his wife and said that I should really try it, so here we are."

C.J. nodded as she thought of how much he was attached to his family.

"Leo McGarry came here once with Mallory O'Brian, his daughter, for a lunch break and told me how good it was, so I tried to get reservations more than 3 times, and they were always packed."

"When did you start calling," Brian asked, while motioning to the waiter.

"About 5 or 6 o'clock, when my briefings ended." 

"Theyr'e always packed around that time, it's always best around 8, like tonight."

The waiter strolled over to C.J.'s and Brian's table.

"What will we be having tonight?"

C.J. glanced over the menu one last time as she finally chose her dish.

"I will have the atlantic salmon,but without the pepper."

"Of course. And you, sir?"

"I think I'll take the same, except with peppers, please."

"Excellent choices. Now, what will we have to drink."

"I'll have wine, please. Do you want some?"

"Sure."

"Then 2 cabernets sauvignon, please."

"Great. I will be back shortly with your orders."

C.J. handed over the menu as Brian began to talk again.

"I went fishing when I was 14, with my dad, and we were maybe 10 miles off the coast of South Carolina, and we caught the biggest sword fish I have ever seen in my life. It was maybe 4 to 5 feet long and weighed at least 30 pounds. My mom baked everything you could think of with that fish for the next week!"

C.J. laughed as she took a sip of her water.

"My dad and I we aren't as close as we used to be. I think it was the life style I chose. See, my entire family is in California, and once I left for the campaign, I think he just thought that I could do without him, but I love him to death. I just...I just have the bad habit of being the worst procrastinator. I e-mail him now. but before, I'd send a letter maybe every 2 months. We just slowly moved apart."

Brian sighed as he reached for her hand.

"After my dad died, I thought I was going to just disintegrate. He was my best friend, and I had never told him how much I loved him. I was in New York City when he died, and I hadn't seen him for over 1 year. I had called him maybe a month before. I just wished that I could've told him, C.J. You have to make sure that you tell yours."

C.J. nodded as she the waiter came over with their plates. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

2 HOURS LATER

C.J. Cregg walked up the stair to her home as Brian walked her up.

"I had a great time, C.J."

"Me too. We should do it again."

"Yeah, we should."

"Brian, I have a favor to ask."

"Shoot."

"Now, hear me out on this. My best friend, Josh Lyman, is completely a MTv junkie, he cannot go one week without seeing the music videos. He asked me this morning, to get your autograph when I was at the Today Show with you. Well, I did get it, but you put the little note on the bottom and he totally freaked out, thinking you wrote that for him, and he got into his conceited mode, asking if I thought his muscles were visible on tv, blah, blah, blah. So...he asked me once more to ask for your autograph. Could you maybe do another?"

"You bet. But I have to ask 2 favors from you."

"Ok," she smiled.

"One. I have 2 tickets to the art museum tomorrow night, and I was thinking if you would grace me one more time by coming with me."

"You didn't have to make that a favor," she smiled, "I would've gone anyway."

"Great. Two, I want to know if it would be ok if I kissed you goodnight."

C.J. smiled as she leaned in.

"Mmm," Brian cleared his throat as he continued, "Now, technically, that was you kissing me, so I get another one."

"Of course," C.J. smiled.

Brian leaned in this time.

"So....I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at, say, 9?"

"Great," C.J. said licking her lips.

"It's a date then," Brian said walking towards his SUV.

C.J. smiled as she entered her home and watched him leave through the window.

"Yummy." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

C.J. strolled in to the West Wing tuesday morning as she heard Josh call her.

"Hide, hide," she said to herself as she quickly entered her office and motioned to Carol to be quiet.

"C.J.! I know you're in here," Josh said as he opened her office door.

C.J. sat cramped on the floor behind her desk as she smelled Josh's cologne.

"God, Josh, please, easen up on the cologne," she said, coming up from under her desk.

"You like it? My mom sent it."

C.J. shook her head as she chuckled softly.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that I remembered the time your mom got you those shoes and you tripped in your own office." 

"They were new, C.J. I needed to get use to the new soles."

"Whatever."

C.J. sat down as she read her messages.

"Hey, so did you get my autograph?"

"Uh....no."

"No?! C.J., I think there really is no Brian Porter in your life. I think you're making him up so that your coolness level will rise."

"My coolness level?"

"It's a metaphor, ok? Move on."

"Josh, I will get you the autograph. Ok? I promise."

"Pinky?"

Josh extended his pinky.

"Yeah, yeah, pinky."

"You better get it this time Claudia Jean."

"You better stop calling me that in public."

"We are not in public," Josh said reaching for the door.

"Yes, but I'm sure that eventually you will slip and you will call me that in public."

"True. Hey, staff in 20."

"Ok. Bye Josh," she said motioning him out the door.

"Bye. Claudia Jean," he said poking his head through the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C.J. walked the hallways after her final briefing as she heard Danny following her.

"What do you want, fishboy," she said walking tinto her office.

"You, but I'm willing to wait."

"Danny."

"C.J., I have a couple tickets to the art exhibit tonight. Would you be interested in coming with me?"

C.J. was caught off guard as she opened a package sent by messenger.

"Who sent that," Danny said looking in to the box to see a rose.

"Is it someone who enjoys my interests?"

"Bugging me?"

"No, by my interests, I mean you,"Danny clarified.

"I honestly couldn't tell you, but if it's someone who enjoys bugging me, I have my money on the republicans."

"funny. So, can you come?"

"I have plans, Danny. Sorry."

"Ok.I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

C.J. thought if he meant the same art museum she was going to. She prayed he didn't. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Brian walked up to her house again as he ran the door bell. C.J. checked herself one last time in the mirror as she moved for the door.

"Hey you," she said openeing the door.

"Hello, and flowers for the lady," he said showing a boquet.

"Another batch? You'd think I was buying the botanical gardens," C.J. joked.

"Too much?"

"No, they are truly beautiful, Brian."

C.J. took his jacket as she moved to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase.

"So, do you want anything before we leave?"

"No, I'm fine for now," he answered, sitting on the sofa.

"Listen, I have a co-worker who has a 'thing' for me, and he offered me tickets for the show tonight, so if we bump into him, I apologize before hand."

"No need. I want to see if he's as charming as myself," he joked.

"Trust me, he's not," she said.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go," she said grabbing her keys and cellphone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

2 HOURS LATER

C.J. allowed herself a small victory as they were shown the final painting, and she saw no Danny in sight. She gazed around the hall quickly one last time as she saw him walk in.

"This last one is a post-impression of...."

"Oh, god."

"What," Brian said softly.

"There. The red-head is the co-worker with a thing," she answered looking in the opppoiste direction.

"Him? The one in the red tie?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Shouldn't we just go meet him, you know, get it over with?"

"Brian, he's one of the press corps. He will have me for lunch and dinner tomorrow."

"If he cares about you, he won't," he said smiling.

"Ok," she sighed.

Brian nodded as he pulled her through the small crowd to Danny.

"C.J.?"

Danny squinted as he tried to catch her face.

"Yeah, Danny, it's me. How are you?"

"Fine, fine. Who's your companion," he asked, trying to sound polite.

"Danny, meet Brian Porter. VJ extraordinary," she tried to smile.

Brian and Danny shook hands at what seemed to last forever.

"I've heard about you, Mr.Concannon. Great to put a face to the name."

"Thanks. You're on MTv, right?"

"Yeah, on the weekdays sometimes."

"My nephew adores you. You should hear him talk, it's Carson Daly and Brian Porter all day," Danny said.

"Tell him I said hi."

"You bet. Well, nice to see both of you," he said turning to C.J. and shaking her hand.

"This was your plans," he said whispering to her.

C.J. nodded as Danny smiled and walked away.

"Ok, besides Roberto Bengini pushing me into a pool, that is the most embarrassing moment of my entire life." 

"Roberto Bengini pushed you into a pool," Brian asked, leading her to his car.

"Yes, long story. How bout I tell you it over tea at my place?"

"You bet," he said opening her door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

C.J.'S PLACE

"....and just to give you a better mental picture, I was runnning as if the entire press corps and republicans were on my heels."

Brian chuckled as he took another drink form his tea.

"That had to be horrible."

"Oh yeah," she said as they both reached for the last cookie.

"Hey," she whined.

"I saw it first."

"But you never called it and it's my house."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she said smiling.

C.J. made a grab for the cookie and quickly pulled it out of his hand.

"Got it," she said holding it behind her.

She smiled as Brian moved towards the couch she was sitting on.

"It's mine," she said putting half in her mouth. 

"And mine too!"

Brian lunged at her as he grabbed the other side Lady And The Tramp style.

C.J. laughed as she tried to chew her cookie and Brian had crumbs all over his mouth.

"You have a little something here," she said wiping his lip.

Brian swallowed as he smiled at her touch.

"You have one too," he said kissing her.

They parted momentarily as she wiped crumbs off his shirt. 

"You have some more."

"You too."

They stared at each other for a moment as he leaned in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

THE NEXT MORNING

C.J. awoke as the sun hit her shades around 6 that morning and quietly made her way out of the bed.

"I have to get ready for work," she said in his ear.

"...do you have too?"

"Yes, i do," she smiled.

"Ok."

"I'm going to get ready, you keep on sleeping. Don't answer the phones. My neighbor is really nosey, so be careful around her. I'll call your cell around noon."

"Okey dokey. Have a good day," he said throwing her down on the bed one last time.

"Brian...Brian, I have to go."

"Ok. I'll see you later," he said kissing her again.

"Yeah."

C.J. smiled as she saw him half-awake and half-asleep with his usually spiked up hair all thrown to the side.

She made her way to the shower as she glanced over and saw him get out of the bed.

"Keep on sleeping," she said again.

"Nah, I'll make you breakfast."

"Ok," she said closing the bathroom door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C.J. stepped out of the shower and towel dried her hair as she heard him whistling.

"Brian, what are you doing?"

"Waffles," he said flipping one into the air. "And eggs."

"Yummy. Hey, you want to catch a movie later today?"

"I can't. I have to go to New York real quick and do a promo."

"Oh."

"Hey, I'll catch the 4 shuttle maybe and we could catch one around 9?"

"Yeah. If you want you could bring your brother, I might bring Josh along."

"Is he the Mtv junkie?"

"Yeah. I guess if he comes he'll finally believe me."

"He doesn't believe you?"

"No, he wants to know why you'd fall for me."

"Who wouldn't fall for a witty, beautiful, woman?"

C.J. blushed as he put down a waffle and scrambled eggs on a plate.

"Here."

C.J. smiled as she sat down and took a bite.

"What did you do to them?"

"You don't like it?"

"It's excellent," she said grabbing another piece.

"I put in a little bit of strawberries and blueberries."

"God, it's great."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved them," she said finishing her waffle.

Brian smiled as he sat down.

"I'll call you when I leave around noon and when I get back, ok?"

"Yeah, tell Carol to put you through. I'll tell the majority leader to go on hold."

"You'd do that for me?"

"I'd ditch the republican leader for you, and the rest of America. I know he loves the sound of dead air."

Brian laughed as C.J. put on her jacket.

"I got to go. I'll try to stop by the office around noon. If not, just leave Carol a message, then."

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"Bye," she said as she gave him a quick kiss. 


	3. V.J,, The 3

 

The V.J.-3

Summary: CJ forgets about her boyfriend after the MS fiasco...and finds a well needed break.

Rating: PG

Scheme: CJ/ New character, General

Feedback: Definitely!

Notes: Sorry about the waiting time in between....finals! Yeah, I'm graduating! Yay! Anyway, after this week, I will be home so expect a lot more from me.

~~~~~~

Follow-up:

C.J. didn't call Brian that night like she said she was going to. Neither did she the next night or even all of that week. She had rushed home after hearing about the President's MS and cried, without even giving a thought to him or anybody else in the world for that matter. She had digged herself a hole in her work and she worked hard during that week, making sure that no slips would occur before the press conference after his talk on national television. She had gotten home everynight that week well past 1 A.M. and was sure that at least Sam and Josh had done 3 stays at the office.

1.A.M., the night of the President's announcement to run for re-election.

~~~~~~

C.J. unlocked her door, dropped her keys on the table, dropped her coat, briefcase, and cellphone on the floor as she ran a hand through her hair and walked to the kitchen to check her messages for the first time in a week.

"You have...5 messages....."

 

"Yay," she said slicing a few fruits.

"Message 1:

'C.J., this is Brian. I've been calling you for the past days and there's nobody home. I'm in New York, and it seems you're pretty busy, so I won't stop by this weekend. Just give me a call soon. Bye.'

Message2:

'CJ, Brian again. Hey! It's Tuesday, I haven't heard from you in over 4 days. Are we ok? Just call me as soon as you can. See you later.'

Message 3:

'CJ. It's Brian. Listen, it's wednesday, and you haven't been returning my calls. I hope you've been getting those e-mails I've been sending. I guess not. I hope to see you soon, CJ. Gimme a call.'

Message 4:

'Come on, CJ. You're killing me here. Are you ever home? I don't think the President's in Taiwan or anything. You need to call me, like now. Bye.'

Message 5:

'CJ, I just heard the President's announcement....hey, it's ok that you didn't call me. Just uh, I hope he's ok. Anyway, give me a call when you can. Bye.'

Those are all your messages."

C.J. wiped her lips frm the orange's juice that was spilling down her mouth. She had completely forgotten about him. How could she? She had been totally swept away. Work, again, getting in my personal life, she thought. She quickly grabbed the phone and dialed the number on the post-it.

"Brian?"

"CJ?"

"Yeah. How are you?"

"Good. How are you dealing?"

"I'm alright. The work load has been horrendous, though."

"I can imagine."

"I'm really sorry about not calling you, I haven't even checked my e-mail or phone messages in over a week. I apologize," she said twirling a string around her finger.

"Yeah. I thought you were scared, that you just didn't want to see me again."

"I do, I really do. Especially now."

"I'm glad, cause I've been dying without hearing from you for a while."

CJ smiled at his comment.

"When are you going to come back in town?"

"I don't know. But Memorial Weekend is a couple days from now. Maybe I could stop by?"

"Yeah. Whenever you can, just get here," she told him, wearing a smirk on her face.

"Sure. I'll just hop on a plane tomorrow. I'll just call your office with the details tomorrow."

"Ok. You can crash with me," she said, smirking again.

"Yeah."

"So, just give me a call tomorrow," she said yawning.

"Yeah. I'll see you then, I guess."

"Yup. Bye Brian."

"Bye."

CJ hung up as she exhaled and thought about tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THURSDAY MORNING

"CJ, a Brian Porter called about 20 minutes ago," Carol reported as CJ walked in after her morning briefing.

"Uh-huh. Did he leave a message?"

"Yeah, he said his plane leaves at 2 and he'll get here at Reagan around 5:30. He said his flight is number 5710."

"Ok, thanks."

"CJ, is this the VJ that you despised form the Today show?"

"Yes, except I don't really despise him that much anymore."

"Oh," Carol said sitting down and answering the phone.

CJ entered her office and found Josh on her couch.

"I heard *his* name."

"What?"

"*his* name. You know, your new found "boyfriend" which, I might add, probably is all in your head since you haven't had any good sex lately."

"Josh!"

CJ shook her head as she quickly closed the door.

"Office, door is open, members of the Press standing less than 12 yards away."

"Yes," he answered nodding.

"And for your information "amigo" I have had great, not good, sex in the last week," she said softly.

"Oh yeah? Sam hook you up?"

CJ's jaw dropped for the second time in the last minute and a half.

"Boy are you crabby today, wake up on the wrong side of the coffin?"

"The same could be said for you, mi amor."

"Josh, can you just tell me what's the matter before I unscrew your head and feed it to the vultures?"

"Well, the President is running for re-election, for one, and for two, Donna's sick and I have a temp."

"So? What does that have to do with me?"

"Ahem," he said pointing to Carol.

"No. She would never tolorate your disorganized square you call an office. Besides, she's mine."

"Sharing, CJ. It does great things."

"Oh, and not sharing your grande cappucino last week did?"

"Well.....well, I have germs."

"And I have cooties."

"I thought girls got booster shots when they got older," he smirked.

"Ok, ok. Get out I need to concentrate."

"Fine, but when you hear that I'm not working at my full capacity because I'm missing Donna, then blam yourself."

"You know I will," she said putting a face.

"Bye," he laughed.

~~~~~~~~~

THAT AFTERNOON....REAGAN NAT'L AIRPORT

"Flight #5710 is now arriving at Gate B5."

CJ quickly paced through the airport as she looked for the blond VJ.

"B3. B4. B...5!"

CJ squinted as she found him and ran up to him.

"Thank God you're back," she said before kissing him.

She momentarily forgot she was in an airport with Press as she quickly stepped away from him.

"Hey. What's the matter," he said, reacting to her sudden movement.

"Uh, nothing," she said, pushing her fears about the press into the back of her mind.

"Ok. You look great," he said looking her over and smiling.

"Thank you," she said holding his hand as they strolled out.

"I got you a gift," he said smiling, "here."

He handed her a small ornament of the Empire State building.

"You told me you had a goldfish, so maybe this could go in her little bowl."

"Thanks," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"So, what's been happening in the Casa Blanca," he asked.

"Hey, you've picked up spanish."

"Well Christina Aguilera was on the show so I asked her how to say it."

She smiled as he gripped her hand slightly tighter.

"I've really missed you," he said as they walked into the parking garage with his bags.

"Me too."

"I'm glad I was able to come for the holiday weekend."

"Yeah, and maybe I could show you my office since everybody's probably out of town by now."

"Great," he said sitting in her car.

"So...welcome to D.C."

"Come here," he said smiling.

CJ gave a confused look as she moved closer to him.

"Thank you."

He grabbed her cheeks softly as he kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"For being perfect."

~~~~~~~~

LATER THAT NIGHT

CJ cleaned up the plates as Brian took the table cloth and folded it.

"Dinner was wonderful, thank you."

"No problem. I would've gone out, but everything's probably packed tonight."

"It's better here anyway," he said walking up to her and massaging her neck.

"You're great at this, you know that?"

"I've learned a few things."

"I have a movie, wanna go put it on?"

"Sure."

CJ dryed her hands as she walked to the living and Brian patted the couch he was sitting on.

"Come 'ere."

She smiled as she sat and rested her head against his chest.

"I really like this," she said looking up at him.

"Me too," he answered kissing her.

~~~~~~~~

FRIDAY MORNING

CJ awoke in Brian's arms with the tv still on as they both lay on the couch. She quickly looked up at the clock and noticed it was 8 in the mornig.

"God, I'm late," she said softly as she slowly moved off him and made her way to the shower.

She jumped out dripping yet, quickly dryed off, and wrote a note for Brian as she scramble out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Leo is sooooo going to kill me," she said tapping the steering wheel as she heard sirens up ahead.

"God, is he going to kill me," she said pulling out of the main street into the small alley way and trying to find a short cut as her cell phone rang.

She quickly looked at caller id and noticed it was Leo's office.

"Ok, it'll be fine," she said taking a breath.

"Hello?"

"CJ!"

"Morning Leo," she said shakily.

"Where the hell are you?!"

"I'm on..well, I don't know exactly, but I'm on my way in."

"Well, get in quickly because there's astory that I know you're going to love."

"W-Well, I'll be there really soon," she said checking the rear view on her SUV.

"Good. Now get here!"

"You bet. Bye Leo."

CJ waited but didn't even hear a good bye.

"How rude," she said, turning up the radio.

~~~~~~~~~~

CJ practically ran into her office, dropped her briefcase, and ran into Leo's office.

"Morning," she said noticing the Staff's somber faces.

"What's the matter?"

"You were telling the truth," Josh answered.

"This," a more calmed Leo answered, handing her a copy of the Washington Post.

"Ok. The Redskins lost."

"Down."

CJ skimmed down the first page as she caught the glimpse of the headline she dreaded the most.

" 'Press Secretary Finds Comfort in the Arms of a V.J.' "

"Uh-huh," Sam nodded.

"Wait, look on page 2A."

"Ok," CJ said, knowing it couldn't get worse.

"It just got worse," she answered.

She looked at a picture of her and Brian at the airport. Ugh, kissing. And an article directly below it explaining why Bartlet will lose and should lose re-election.

"This is gonna be a great day," she said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"CJ!"

"Andi."

"Can you confirm a relationship between you and the MTv V.J. Brian Porter?"

CJ rubbed her knuckles as she thought of what to say.

"Well, Andi, I can say that...uh...yes, there's a relationship betwenn myself and Mr. Porter. Can we get on to some real news people?"

CJ skimmed the reporters who jotted down her answer and noticed the hurt in Danny's eyes.

"CJ, will we receive the list of special prosecuters today?"

"Yes, the attorney General will be giving a statement today with the names. Anything else?"

CJ looked and found no one else calling her name.

"Great. I will see you later."

CJ ran a hand through her hair as she she walked off the podium and found Josh waiting for her.

"Took you a while to get that answer, didn't it?"

"The realtionship question?"

"Yes," he said walking the hallway.

"I don't really know if we're that serious yet."

"You've slept with him, kissed him in public, and bragged about him for days. I'd think you'd be serious."

"I don't know if I want to be serious, or even if he does."

"Well," Josh answered solemnly,"go find out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
